<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Thanksgiving by audreyslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872316">First Thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove'>audreyslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Signed Sealed Delivered [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Signed Sealed Delivered [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/932982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving has never been a joyful holiday for Regina.</p><p>Her mother is the reason, of course. A holiday centered around food and family was never Cora's favorite, and she made everyone miserable in retribution.</p><p>But this year her mother cannot ruin the holiday, because Regina isn't spending Thanksgiving with her.</p><p>She's nervous, incredibly nervous, because <em>this </em>time if the holiday is miserable she may have to face the fact the holiday is horrible because of <em>her </em>instead of her mother.</p><p>Emma slams the trunk shut and then jumps in the driver's seat. "Ready?" she asks. Her cheeks are red from the cold, lips chapped, and raw. Emma is wearing plain jeans and a faded scarf, a worn-out knitted cap over her head that will undoubtedly mess up her beautiful hair. And her mother probably won't care at all.</p><p>Lucky.</p><p>She shakes her head slightly. "I guess…" She swallows heavily and tries to smooth out a wrinkle in her skirt. "I really would have been fine in the dorms, I told you I'm not much of a Thanksgiving person."</p><p>"And I told you, neither are we. It's just a nice big meal with Mary, who you've met, my mom, whatever guy she's with nowadays, and my brother. Robin may bring Marian, can't remember if they are dating… oh! I forgot to tell you something about Robin."</p><p>"Hmm?" Regina asks as she plays with her phone.</p><p>"My brother is... well, he has a British accent."</p><p>Okay, well, that was unexpected. She drops her phone and turns towards Emma, who is still navigating her way around Georgetown.</p><p>"He has a<em> what?" </em></p><p>"I figured I'd let you know. I know you and men with accents, so I'm asking you to please, please don't mess around with my brother."</p><p>Regina laughs and shakes her head. "I know you don't think much of Graham, but it's not all about the accent…"</p><p>"Fuck it's not."</p><p>"I think you secretly like him," Regina teases. But she sees it, a nervous flicker over Emma's face that says she may be onto something.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Anyway, I wasn't asking about his accent for that reason. He's your full brother, right? So how exactly does that work?"</p><p>Emma smiles as if she's relieved for the subject change, then shakes her head. "Ohh, <em> that</em>. Okay, you thought <em>you </em>had a dysfunctional family, listen to this. My dad and mom divorced, he decides to go back to England, and there's this boarding school he sells my mom on. He argues that Robin will have his pick of colleges, that it's so elite, that it's where barons and dukes send their children, blah blah blah. But then, he drops that the school is all-boys and there's no similar school for <em>me, </em>so they'd have to split us. And my mom, for whatever dumb reason, just lets him take Robin."</p><p>"Oh, that's why Mary said she feels like she doesn't really know him well," Regina says, picking up on an odd comment Emma's younger sister had thrown into the wind earlier.</p><p>"Yeah, he came back for a few weeks in the summer, some odd days around Christmas break, and that was it. Until he came back at age 16 and refused to go back. I mean, I'm surprised he lasted that long. Our dad's a huge asshole and a mean drunk.. And my mother <em>knew </em>that. She later told us she thought he'd be safe at boarding school, where his father couldn't hurt him, but well… he still managed to find his ways to be a dick.."</p><p>"Sorry," Regina breathes. Suddenly she feels… selfish. Or uncaring. Emma's listened to her horrible one-sided phone calls with her mother and she's always so sympathetic, but here she has <em>quite </em>a terrible story of her own going on and Regina never so much as asked about it.</p><p>"Oh don't be sorry. Mom has her problems, Dad is horrible… Mary's father is an asshole too… but we have each other. And Mary is full of shit, she knows Robin <em>very </em>well. She just always feels like we are closer. And we are, I mean we're only a year apart. But she thinks it's because we share the same dad. And that's not it at all."</p><p>"Ah," Regina says.</p><p>"So anyway, that's the Swan family rundown. And we do call ourselves Swans for family events, even though Mary is a Blanchard and Robin and I are Locksleys...it just, makes us all feel more united."</p><p>"That's… sweet."</p><p>"It was Robin's idea," Emma shrugs.</p><p>"He sounds great," Regina cops, but this has Emma groaning, and turning to face her at the next light.</p><p>"Regina, can you promise me one thing?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Please, please don't fuck my brother, okay?"</p><p>Regina snort laughs hard, catches her mouth in her hands to contain it, but Emma goes on. "I'm serious! I've lost three friends due to Robin, one he dated and she was devastated when they broke up the other two… well, he indulged their crushes more than he should have and broke their hearts. My best friend from when we were seven years old, Lily? She won't talk to me anymore and it's all Robin's fault. So please, just… keep away from him. Alright?"</p><p>"Trust me, the last thing I want to do is hook up with your <em>brother</em>," Regina assures. Emma is her confidante, the person she shares everything with, and she's not about to compromise that by falling for her brother.</p><p>And she's complete, 100% certain of that until the moment she meets him.</p><p> </p><p>.::.</p><p> </p><p>Emma parks in the driveway, muttering something about her mother being out.</p><p>"Must have forgotten something and ran out last minute," she groans. "Classic Ava."</p><p>She's ushering her into the garage, and then into the kitchen. There's a man there, his back to them, front fishing around in the fridge.</p><p>All Regina can see is the back of the man's arms flexing in a well-fitted white tee shirt, and a rather nice backside that she probably shouldn't be admiring since this is almost assuredly Emma's brother.</p><p>"Emma-nator! That you?"</p><p>"Who else would it be?" Emma's voice goes high and childlike, it's sweet, actually.</p><p>He spins around and…</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>It's no wonder Emma's friends had crushes on her brother. He's gorgeous. Bright blue eyes, perfectly styled brown hair, deep dimpled smile.</p><p>"Why, hello there," he says, smiling at her, holding the two beers he apparently fished out of the fridge. She assumes one is for Emma, but he grabs a bottle opener, pops the caps, and hands one to Regina as if it were always meant for her.</p><p>He's charming, she'll give him that. And, she likes his voice. Emma was right about that.</p><p>"Hello," she answers, a coy smile spreading over her face as she eyes the beer he's offering her. "That's for me?"</p><p>"Well, what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer you a beverage in my home?" he asks sweetly.</p><p>("Christ, not again," she hears Emma mutter, but she's too enchanted by Robin to tease her right now.)</p><p>"Ahh, since you're such a <em> gentleman</em>, I assume the other beer in your hand is for your sister?" Regina asks, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Emma swipes the beer from his hand. He shrugs, lets her take a sip, and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pressing a little kiss into her temple.</p><p>"Thanks for the beer, Robin." Emma smirks, "Regina, this is the brother I told you about. Robin, this is Regina, my roommate."</p><p>"Mmhm, I gathered," Robin responds, his eyes still locked with hers in a way that makes her flush. "So this is <em>the </em>Regina. Emma has told me a lot about you, though I'd love to learn more—"</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake, Robin, stop," Emma groans and rolls her eyes. "You <em> promised." </em></p><p>Robin points at himself and gasps in mock disbelief. "What did I do?"</p><p>"You <em>know," </em>Emma groans, grabbing Regina by the shirt. "Come on, I'll show you where we're sleeping tonight."</p><p>They've barely taken two steps when Robin teases, "Yes, by all means, Emma, show her your room. Be sure to show her where the Bieber posters used to be."</p><p>"God damn it, Robin," she mutters and then turns to Regina. "I don't want to hear it."</p><p>"You're a Belieber!" Regina says, looking pleased as punch as Emma cringes and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>.::.</p><p> </p><p>Emma gives her a quick tour of the family house. It's a sweet home, by no means a mansion but definitely a large home. She always pictured Emma living somewhere small, perhaps a bungalow in a modest neighborhood. She certainly doesn't act as wealthy as she apparently is.</p><p>Mary, well, she is a different matter. The teenage girl is sweet, but she's lived a life of privilege and, from the looks of her room, is very spoiled. Still, Mary hugs her and welcomes her in that way she always does and is so excited to share her family holiday with Emma's new friend.</p><p>They hear Ava rushing in right as the tour ends and Emma sighs and walks her down to the kitchen.</p><p>Ava is frantically unloading groceries and appears to be trying to prepare three sides at once.</p><p>"Hi, mom."</p><p>"Oh Emma, thank god, the turkey is cooking away but I forgot buttermilk and haven't been able to make mashed potatoes... do you think - can we still make it? Or maybe roasted potatoes would be better? Or maybe both? Do you think Walt will be okay with cranberry jelly from a can, or…"</p><p>"Jeez, mom, it's just Thanksgiving dinner, we aren't hosting for the queen," Mary groans.</p><p>"Mary Margaret, we have new guests. Haven't I told you how important it is to make a good first impression?"</p><p>Mary Margaret rolls her eyes and retreats back to her room.</p><p>Ava is still scurrying around, completely oblivious to Regina. This seems to amuse Emma who clears her throat.</p><p>"Speaking of first impressions, mom, meet Regina."</p><p>"Oh!" she looks up from the pile of groceries and straightens her skirt. Her posture goes rigid and she walks toward her. "Regina, I've heard lovely things. I'm Ava, Emma's mother… but you knew that, didn't you? I'm delighted you decided to spend Thanksgiving with us."</p><p>Regina shakes her hand cordially and thanks her.</p><p>"Emma, is Robin here?"</p><p>"Mm, he was a few minutes ago," Emma says. She starts cutting up vegetables and hands Regina a knife to help.</p><p>"Did she meet him?" Ava asks in just over a whisper. "Was he awful?"</p><p>Regina drops her knife and looks up at Ava, puzzled. <em> Awful? </em>"Robin? He was a perfect gentleman. I enjoyed meeting him."</p><p>"He's in a <em> mood," </em> Ava says to Emma, "He's not a fan of Walt, apparently, though I've no idea why, and then I <em> told </em>him to call your father and speak to him about maybe getting more money for your schooling, and—"</p><p>"Aww jeez, mom, why did you do that?"</p><p>"He's closest to him, and both of your costs will go up next year, and he has the money…"</p><p>"Robin is not close to him at all, you <em> know </em>that."</p><p>"He's going to have to forgive and forget," Ava chirps. "I did, after all. The man provided a lot for Robin, and could continue to—"</p><p>"Mom." Emma tilts her head in the direction of Regina. "We have company and this conversation is not going to go well if you don't drop it. You know what Robin went through."</p><p>Ava turns red as if she forgot Regina was there, then clears her throat, "Yes, well… I'm so sorry, Regina, this family business is inappropriate conversation. Please, tell me about yourself."</p><p>Regina reads Ava well. She focuses on the nice things, keeps the conversation superficial and sweet. Shares holiday traditions in the Mills family that have been sterilized and bleached of the underlying abuse and manipulation that has plagued those moments.</p><p>It's what Ava wants, has her smiling warmly, and giving answers right out of a Hallmark movie. It has Emma sighing and rolling her eyes as she prepares the mashed potatoes, but she doesn't interrupt the conversation.</p><p>But Ava tenses when she hears Robin enter the kitchen.</p><p>"Need any help?" He pops a cherry tomato into his mouth, and hell, if there is tension between Robin and his mother, he's doing a good job concealing it.</p><p>"Yes, please. Do you remember how to do the brussels sprouts?" Ava points in the direction of the groceries. She's just taken a phone call and seems partially distracted as she walks out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Mmhm," he hums, grabbing the bag of vegetables and sidles next to Regina, knife in hand.</p><p>"Hello again," he whispers next to her, bumping his hip against hers. He is wearing a new outfit, a pair of khakis and a nice, well-fitted blue sweater. God, he smells amazing, fresh, and clean with a hint of some musky cologne, or maybe aftershave….</p><p>Her cheeks heat just at hearing his syrupy voice, feeling the slight friendly touch he's offering. She swears if a blush is showing through her makeup she's going to be mortified.</p><p>"Where'd you go off to?" she asks just above a whisper.</p><p>"Needed a moment to prepare for all this family fun," he says with a wink. "We have a small gym downstairs, so I made use of it and showered. Had to get my endorphins running to perk up my mood a bit for this day."</p><p>"Does that work?" she asks, but she needn't. It clearly has worked on him, he looks so... relaxed.</p><p>"Mhm, it does work. Exercise is great stress relief. Not as great as sex, but…" He pauses as she lets out a giggle she had tried so desperately to keep inside, and then he winks at her. "...it does well in a pinch."</p><p>"Good." Regina lets her eyes stare at him as she tries not to think about what it would feel like to <em> destress </em> with Robin in the house, what sort of endorphins would pump through her veins after he worked himself over <em> her </em>.</p><p>But that will never happen, so she tamps down her rising libido and focuses on the salad she's making.</p><p>Robin shoots her another dimpled smile, before putting down his knife and making his way to Emma, who is now mashing potatoes on the stove.</p><p>"Thanks, Emma-bean," he says softly.</p><p>"For what?" she asks quietly, back still turned to him.</p><p>"I heard that…" he admits, "about dear old dad and my need to call him. Thanks for setting her straight."</p><p>"It's nothing," Emma waves off. "Sorry, she's being like this."</p><p>Robin shrugs and returns to the sprouts, winking at Regina playfully when he catches her eye. "Nothing says home like family drama, huh?"</p><p>"Trust me, you are making me feel <em>right </em> at home," Regina mutters. "Actually, if you could add some meltdowns and passive-aggressive attacks on how much everyone is eating I'd feel <em> exactly </em>at home."</p><p>He looks at her sympathetically. "Em told me you didn't want to spend the holidays at home. Don't worry. I'll make sure you have a better time here."</p><p>"That won't be too difficult," Regina whispers.</p><p>The three of them make light conversation while cooking. Regina and Robin tease Emma about her secret love of bubblegum pop music, Robin reveals that Emma has a lovely voice, and Regina finds herself begging for a mini-concert in the kitchen. Emma tells Regina stories of Robin when he was younger in retribution, like the time he was afraid to swim in the ocean for two whole summers after watching <em> Jaws. </em> She also takes out her iPhone and shows some pictures of a young preteen Robin who made some rather <em>unfortunate </em>life choices. Regina takes pity on him and shares a picture of her when she was a gangly preteen. She's wearing a shirt with a giant horse on it, smiling with a mouth full of braces. But Robin snatches her phone and scrolls through her baby picture folder while she playfully tries to get the phone back.</p><p>"Ever the princess," Robin murmurs, holding the phone up to a picture where she's in a puffy pink dress, complete with a small satin headband and an expression that looks… too old for her age then (she appears to be about four). Her eyebrows are raised high, face tilted at an angle, lips slightly pursed, looking almost regal, elegant, poised.</p><p>"I believe the camera man stole my cupcake. I had a flare for drama at a young age," Regina says, snatching her phone back.</p><p>"Has that changed?" Robin asks innocently.</p><p>"I wouldn't risk stealing my dessert just to find out," she warns quickly.</p><p>Robin chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh, I like you."</p><p>It's simple and easy, with them. She feels like she <em> fits, </em>like she's already a part of the family. She's oddly more at ease here than she's ever been in her own home.</p><p>Her phone vibrates just then on the counter next to her. She looks down and sees a text from Graham.</p><p>"Emma, he texted to wish me a happy Thanksgiving," she calls over.</p><p>"Graham?" she asks. "Don't be fooled. He probably wants something."</p><p>Regina rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Emma, that's no way to talk about Regina's boyfriend," Robin chides.</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend," Regina responds at the same time Emma exclaims <em> He's not her boyfriend. </em></p><p>Robin raises his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't realize it."</p><p>"He is just <em>fun," </em>Regina responds to him with a little smile.</p><p>"Is he, though?" Emma asks. "Because every time he's in our room all he seems to talk about is video games and stupid stuff on Youtube."</p><p>"Oh, yes, and August is a fountain of wit," Regina quips.</p><p>Emma's face flushes red as Robin <em> oohs </em>and asks, "And who is this August?"</p><p>"Don't," Emma warns, and Regina nods. If August is to be a secret, so be it. "Look, I know you say Graham is just fun or whatever, but I've seen how you look at him, and he's just… I don't want him to hurt you."</p><p>"He won't," Regina replies firmly. "I told you, I don't do relationships."</p><p>"Mm," Emma says noncommittally, pointing out, "look how happy you are to even get a text from him, though."</p><p>"I <em> really </em>don't get your problem with him," Regina sighs. "He's polite, respectful, he's—"</p><p>"He's not so respectful. And he is as dumb as a box of rocks," Emma groans. "I swear if he didn't have that accent you'd realize…"</p><p>Robin takes a sudden interest in this. "Accent?"</p><p>"He's Irish," Regina says quickly, hoping to distinguish the accent enough so he doesn't think she has a thing for <em> Robin's </em>accent (she does, Emma is right, but that's beside the fact, it's…). She shoots him this look, this <em>don't get too excited </em>expression that she hopes puts him right in his place. And it seems to, if his sheepish smile is any indication.</p><p>"Ah," Robin says with a bit of a wince.</p><p>He's cute, very cute when he is embarrassed. So cute, in fact, and she decides to tease him a bit more and add, "He's great in bed."</p><p>Robin lets out a snort laugh and turns to her, eyebrows raised. "Is he, now? I'd like to hear more about that…"</p><p>"Robin…" Emma warns, and then turns to her, eyes narrowed and accusatory. "And Regina…"</p><p>She smiles back a half-hearted apology, and moves on. "Graham's a nice guy but it's nothing serious." She's finished making the salad, wandering back to the sink to wash her hands. She <em> could </em>make that jalapeno cranberry chutney her dad likes, Ava would be happy with it… and she saw the peppers in the fridge, and the cranberries are here… hell, why not?</p><p>"And why is that?" Robin asks, curious, "Want to play the field a bit before settling down?"</p><p>"No, I'm <em> never </em>settling down," Regina says primly as she washes the cranberries. "Emma do you think your mother will mind if I made a spicy cranberry sauce?"</p><p>"Oh god, she'd love you for it. She's already resigned herself on the canned shit. Go crazy." Emma looks down at her phone and sighs. "I'm on sister duty, Mary Margaret just sent me a text while she is literally upstairs in her room… but it sounds important… potatoes are done, so the stove is all yours, Regina. You okay here?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Regina assures.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really didn't expect I'd invite you over our house to make your own dinner," Emma apologizes.</p><p>"Don't be silly, I like to cook," Regina waves her off.</p><p>Robin takes out a roasting pan and starts filling it with the sprouts, the pancetta, oil and garlic that has already sautéed. He seems to be a good cook, she'll give him that.</p><p>"So," he says as he works, "you were saying you are never settling. Why is that?"</p><p>She shrugs noncommittally. "I don't really believe in relationships. Not anymore."</p><p>"Em has a little of that," Robin says, "Mary, she's the exact opposite. Can't wait to find her Prince Charming. She's retreated into the land of fairy tales and convinced she can be apart of one. All of us were raised with such bad examples of love, it's interesting how it affected us all differently in relationships."</p><p>"From what I've heard you are perfectly fine with <em> relationships</em>…" Regina tilts her head and eyes him pointedly.</p><p>"Oh, did Em tell you of my sordid playboy past?" Robin asks with a bit of a laugh. "She exaggerates. I went to an all boys school for much of my life, and then at 16 I had the opportunity to be around women more and appreciate them more, and maybe got a bit carried away. But I <em> like </em>being with someone. I like having a person who you can trust and care for."</p><p>"It's horrible when it ends, though…" Regina murmurs.</p><p>Robin nods. "Did someone break your heart, then?"</p><p>Regina nods and sighs a quiet <em> " </em> Yes."</p><p><em>""</em>Well then, don't let the bastard win. Get up and love again. It's the best revenge."</p><p>He turns to pop the roasting pan in the oven.</p><p>"The person who broke my heart was my mother. My ex-boyfriend's father worked for my mother. She found out we were dating and offered his father a lovely promotion. In Oregon."</p><p>Robin coughs and looks at her incredulously. "Are you <em> serious? </em> Your mother <em> actually </em>did that?"</p><p>"Yes," Regina says with a sigh. "Maybe it would have fizzled out anyway, but she heard us talking about trying to attend the same college and that was it. Or maybe she just heard me say</p><p>'I love you', but in any case, right after chatting one night it happened, and mother made no secret of the fact it was done on purpose and that she'd chase away anyone who was unfit for me."</p><p>"Long distance didn't work?" Robin asks quietly.</p><p>"We tried, but it didn't last. He met someone a few months later and broke it off with me." Regina shrugs. "I wasn't worth waiting for, after all."</p><p>Robin leans against the stove and stares at her, waits for her eyes to meet his, and shakes his head. "Well that's a load of shit if I've ever heard it. From what I have seen, you are more than worth waiting for."</p><p>Regina rolls her eyes and bites her lip to keep from smiling. He's so cheesy. "Sorry I'm wincing at what a horrible cliche that line is. And also, you don't know me."</p><p>He shrugs and looks her up and down, not hiding the way his eyes take over her curves. It makes her shiver.</p><p>"I know you well enough," he insists, "Em and I are close, and I know you are a great friend to my sister — both my sisters actually. And Mary isn't easy, a young teenager spending multiple weekends in a small dorm room? You made her feel welcome, and don't think I haven't heard from her about that. And here you are, showing up to this absolute train wreck of a holiday, helping my mother fix a feast last minute... and you seem to be a good cook." He smiles and winks. "Also, you're easy on the eyes. <em> Very </em>easy, in fact."</p><p>She groans at the last part, trying not to feel flattered. But there's a warmth spreading in her belly at the compliment. But Emma's warned her about him, and she won't fall for him like the unfortunate others in her past. So she sighs and asks, "Is this how it usually goes, with Emma's friends? A few little compliments and a nice smile and they swoon?"</p><p>Robin looks a bit taken aback, scratches his head and says, "Err… I truly wasn't—"</p><p>She smiles at him mischievously, let's him know she's just teasing and adds, "I'm not like your sister's other friends. I'm not that easy."</p><p>"I can see that," Robin smiles back. "Easy is boring. So let me add <em> interesting </em>to the list of things I see in you."</p><p>She clicks her tongue at the roof of her mouth, attempting to look as unimpressed with him as possible. "Add <em> horrible flirt </em>to the list of things I see in you."</p><p>His lips turn into a frown, his expression grows serious, and he points to her accusingly and adds, "Now now. Let's be serious. I am a <em> wonderful flirt." </em></p><p>She hums, scrunches her nose as if considering and then says with a shrug, "Not from where i'm standing."</p><p>"Hmm, then stand a little closer to me." He motions right to his front, indicating he wants her to stand right against him. "The view's a bit better from over here."</p><p>She groans to conceal her laughter, but it's there, he catches it, and his eyes twinkle, as if he's won some elusive prize.</p><p>They continue their banter as the food cooks. And as the vegetables roast, as they simmer and soften, she feels herself doing the same, each and every time she catches his eye.</p><p> </p><p>.::.</p><p> </p><p>Ava's new boyfriend is loud and pompous, completely enamored with himself and wants the world to know just how wonderful he is. As dinner starts, he speaks over everyone, sings his own praises to a group who really do not care about his financial wizardry. Ava enjoys it, seems to eat up every boastful word that comes out of the man's mouth.</p><p>It goes awkward at first, everyone silent except for Walter's puffery and Ava's cheerleading.</p><p>But then Emma speaks up. "Robin was published in the Detroit Free Press." She focuses on her mom, awaiting her response. "He criticized University of Michigan for the way they treat their professional athletes. All this mandatory practice and workouts leaves little room for studying."</p><p>Ava, to her credit, takes interest in this, and praises her son. It surprises Regina, at first, how supportive his mother is. She misjudged Ava, it seems. She may be flighty, and a bit insensitive, but she does seem to care about her son and his happiness.</p><p>Walter praises her for her children and their attendance at two top schools, and Ava passes the compliment back to her children, saying they did the work. But when she says they owe part of Robin's success to his prep school in the U.K., things grow tense as it is clear Robin disagrees.</p><p>"I want to go to Georgetown too," Mary Margaret pipes up, swaying the conversation into a safe zone. "Or maybe William and Mary… I don't know!"</p><p>They talk about the differences in college campuses, and things grow comfortable and warm. Emma navigates around Walter's attention-seeking, boisterous comments, so there's actually a conversation instead of a long monologue by some pretentious asshole.</p><p>And Regina finds she <em> likes </em>this holiday, where there are no underhanded comments about how much food she's put on her plate, no passive aggressive swipes made between her mother and miserable stepfather, no stressful questions about her five and ten year plans. No lectures about all her failings over the past day, week, month, or year.</p><p>She just feels light and free.</p><p>Until the moment her phone buzzes and she makes the mistake of checking the new email she had just recovers.</p><p>It's from Mother.</p><p>Regina didn't attend the Mills Thanksgiving, but it seems Cora brought their Thanksgiving to her.</p><p>It's rude, absolutely (Mother would be appalled), but she reads pieces of the long winded note right there at the dinner table before putting the phone down, face down as if it were on fire.</p><p>She tries to get back into it, to engage in the conversation. Mary Margaret is whining about something, and Emma is trying to assure her things will be okay, and then there's Robin adding a few words that seems to pick up the mood... but it is all background noise. Her ears are still ringing as she hears the words from that email in her mother's voice: <em> I am so disappointed, </em> and <em> mediocrity and disrespect. </em></p><p>She tries to shake off the oppressive weight of her shame and guilt. But she can't, and when Emma follows Mary Margaret to her room to help her with a homework issue, Regina sees the perfect segue to ask to be excused, for a moment.</p><p>"I just… something urgent came up, I'm sorry," she explains. But Ava waves it off, tells her she understands, and to take her time.</p><p> </p><p>.::.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regina: </em>
</p><p><em>I had hoped you would see reason and I would find you here, on Thanksgiving morning, where you belong.<br/>
</em> <em>Instead it seems you are intent on disrespecting us, as you always have. Your absence was noted by many of my colleagues. </em></p><p>Of course. Cora is upset because her absence in Boston had embarrassed her. Not because she missed Regina, of course not.</p><p><em>I heard about all the grateful college children and how they journeyed back home to spend this holiday with their family, and I can think is, "What did I do wrong?" How have I failed you, Regina, that you would behave in this manner?<br/>
</em> <em>I am beginning to worry this school is not the right environment for you. I contacted the college yesterday to inquire about your grades. I know about the test. An 82%, and it wasn't even an exam that was curved. Is this what my money is going towards? Mediocrity and disrespect?</em><br/>
 <em>I worry that I should have to cut off funding for college next semester. You've clearly taken your education for granted and abandoned your family. Why shouldn't we abandon you?<br/>
</em> <em>I am so disappointed. Your father would have been so disappointed that I'm almost glad he's not alive to see this display. </em></p><p>She knows Cora well enough to know when she's in threat mode. And this is just that, a bunch of mostly empty threats to make Regina just scared enough to call and apologize, to kiss the proverbial ring and let Cora believe she's still controlling her. And Regina doesn't mind playing the role of the remorseful daughter. There is probably something Cora wants, her attendance at some work event maybe, some person in DC she wants her to meet, or product she wants her to endorse, something…</p><p>So Regina can deal with everything in this letter. All the swipes and all the threats. She can handle it all, except that last sentence. That's the reason she's fighting tears now, the reason her heart is pounding hard and heavy in her chest.</p><p>Her mother does <em> not </em>get to disrespect her father's memory that way. She doesn't get to use him like a pawn in whatever guilt scheme she's worked up this time.</p><p>It's not fair.</p><p>Daddy would be proud, she tells herself. He <em> would </em> be, he would understand, he'd tell her everything was going to be just fine, in that soothing voice he always used when she was hurting. He <em> wouldn't </em>be disappointed, he would —</p><p>She hears him, before she sees him. He's walking in these quick, heavy steps as if he's <em> trying </em>to let her know that he's approaching.</p><p>"Did Emma send you to cheer me up?" she asks. "Because you should know I don't respond well to that sort of thing."</p><p>"No, nothing like that. Emma is still off with Mary Margaret, trying to fix that literature assignment she's struggling with. You lot left me with my mother and that...<em> man </em>. I suddenly lost my appetite."</p><p>She manages a little smile and an apology, but Robin waves it off and takes a seat next to her. "How are you holding up?" he asks tenderly. She doesn't expect the concern she feels radiating from him, the softness in his voice. She doesn't expect to <em> want </em>to share with him the way she does.</p><p>Still, she fights the urge and turns to him, tries to make herself look as poised and collected as possible. "I'm fine, why are you asking?"</p><p>He breathes out a little chuckle. "So are you going to tell me what's in that email you keep staring at?"</p><p>"What email?" she asks innocently.</p><p>"The one that you glanced at during dinner that had you looking pale and sick. The one you've read at least twice sitting here in my living room. And frankly since it is clearly upsetting you, it's two times too many."</p><p>She chews her bottom lip. "I think you're paying far too much attention to me. Stalker."</p><p>"I think, deep down, you actually do want to talk about whatever's in there."</p><p>"What makes you think you know me so well?" she asks defensively.</p><p>"Well, I've spent a whole afternoon talking with you. And I'd imagine if I were wrong, you would have said something to completely crush my ego by now, something that would have sent me whimpering away with my tail between my legs." He winks at her and she cannot help but laugh and shake her head.</p><p>"True," she concedes.</p><p>"Should I read it?" he asks, reaching carefully for her phone.</p><p>She finds she truly does want to talk to someone about it. And Emma has heard enough about Cora for a lifetime, maybe Robin would help…</p><p>"I'm not stopping you," she says with a sigh, letting him take the phone from her lap. She adds a quick, "Don't read it out loud. I don't think I can relive that letter a fourth time."</p><p>He nods and reads. She expects some incredulous gasping, some verbal reaction as he reads. But there is none of that, just silence as he takes in every word Cora wrote.</p><p>"Well then," Robin says, handing her back her phone. "Your mother's an awful bitch, isn't she?"</p><p>Regina snorts in laughter, covering her mouth quickly in embarrassment. And then she shrugs, trying to make light of the entire thing. "It's all par for the course, except for the part about my dad…"</p><p>"Ungodly cruel. And untrue, you know."</p><p>She shrugs. "I don't think he would be too pleased that I've chosen not to spend the holidays with family. He… he was always very into family. And holidays for that matter." She feels that lump in her throat growing, edging up, and soon she will be too choked up to speak.</p><p>If Robin can sense the tears are coming, he ignores it. And that makes it a bit less mortifying. "If you don't mind my asking, how long ago did he pass?"</p><p>Tears well in her eyes, and she tries to smile through them as she swallows thickly. She wipes at the tears, this is so ridiculous. "He died six years ago. A heart attack, at his age… there were no signs. He was always a healthy man… I've no idea…"</p><p>She takes in a shaky breath and turns to focus her eyes on her lap for a moment. And when she feels an arm around her, she leans into the touch.</p><p>This is ridiculous.</p><p>She barely knows him.</p><p>And he's… if everything Emma told her is true he's definitely not the one to open up to, he's only interested in one thing and it's <em> not </em>her feelings or sordid history with her family.</p><p>And yet, she finds she doesn't want to move away just yet.</p><p>"My mother knows how hard I took his death," she says, her voice staying strong and even. "So that was a particularly low blow."</p><p>"She must have gone there for a reason," Robin retorts. "Whatever she's hoping to gain from that letter, don't let her have it, yeah?"</p><p>It's somehow exactly what she needs to hear.</p><p>"She wants an apology. And some groveling. And probably a favor."</p><p>"Then give her none of that. Don't let her think this behavior can be rewarded. Do you think she'd really stop paying for a prestigious university such as Georgetown?"</p><p>Well, no, no she wouldn't. "No, she'd never be able to suffer the embarrassment of her daughter dropping out of Georgetown. Not when she has friends with ivy league schools to compete with."</p><p>"See? It's all a load of shite. So don't let her win."</p><p>"That seems to be your motto," Regina responds with a smile. "Don't let the boy who broke my heart win, don't let my mom win…"</p><p>"I hate to lose," Robin acknowledges. "Sometimes fear of losing is the only thing that keeps me going. Maybe it's not the healthiest thing in the world, but it's got me this far..."</p><p>It sounds so familiar, like something she's said herself. She doesn't answer him, just stares back at him, smiles and nods.</p><p>There are no words then, as she lets herself lean against him, as she struggles to quiet her screaming mind. Robin is somehow soft and warm, but solid and strong at the same time, and it feels nice to let herself lean into his touch. Then everything seems to go still and sweet. The hand on her back starts to rub little soothing patterns over her shoulder blades, down her spine…</p><p>It feels so good, and with every stroke she feels her anger at her mother lessening, the guilt and pain washing away.</p><p>Her mind starts to wander as he touches, to think about how those hands would feel on other, more sensitive places. She loses herself for a second, forgets where she is, and who he is. Until a particularly tantalizing pass of his hand has her letting out a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"Robin?" she asks softly, looking into his eyes.</p><p>"Yes?" he asks. His eyes are on her lips as his tongue peels out to wipe at his own. Robin leans in closer, his Adam's apple bobs and she feels his breath on her cheek…</p><p>He's close enough that she would only have to tilt her head and move in an inch or two and their lips would be touching.</p><p>"Don't tell your sisters about this." It's a cold bucket of water on the moment, shatters them both back down to reality.</p><p>Robin widens the distance between them to something more acceptable and clears his throat. "Right, will do."</p><p>It strikes her just then that he may think she's talking about the impromptu back rub and the obvious tension between them, but she's not ready to acknowledge that yet, so she clarifies. "I just... don't want them to worry. And Emma has heard enough stories about Cora to last a lifetime. I can handle this without their shoulders to cry on. Okay?"</p><p>Robin smiles, wetting his lips with his tongue again. She follows the movement, unable to help herself. "There's no shame in sharing your frustrations with friends, Regina. We all need someone to—"</p><p>"I know. But I've talked about it. With you. I just don't want to rehash it with anyone. Promise me you won't discuss it?"</p><p>"I promise," he says, drawing back his hand to cross his heart dramatically. She rolls her eyes, unamused, and he must see her annoyance, because something in him changes. He places that hand on her knee, and his expression goes solemn. "Seriously, Regina. You can trust me. And if you need to talk more to someone who isn't Emma…" He takes her phone and adds in his number quickly. "I'm always here to listen when it comes to family drama, yeah?"</p><p>"Thank you," she says, sincerely. It's startling now, feeling this zing of electricity when she looks into his eyes, and oh god, this was a bad idea. She's not just attracted to him anymore. She <em> likes </em>him, and this is all a mess. "I'm glad I can trust you. And nice try," she grabs the hand that's on her knee playfully and moves it off her, "but that move isn't going to work."</p><p>They both know he didn't offer the touch in attempts to make a pass at her. It is more than something so self-serving, it <em> means </em>something, though it's something they aren't ready to acknowledge.</p><p>So when he draws his hand back and whispers a playful (though disingenuous) "Worth a shot", she's grateful he decided to make light of an all-too-serious moment.</p><p>She goes back to the table first, and Robin joins her a few minutes later, making up some story about taking a phone call from a friend.</p><p>Emma looks suspicious, but says nothing.</p><p>.:R&amp;R:.</p><p>He had not been looking forward to this day at all, but all in all, he's had a great time. And much of it is due to the girl he swore up and down he would not be interested in. To Regina.</p><p>He knows why Emma was so nervous, of course. She's exactly his type. Dark eyes and hair, olive skin, slim but curvy in all the right places…</p><p>But she's also witty, she's <em> quick, </em>she doesn't put up with his bullshit, and apparently he appreciates that quite a bit. She's got a mean sense of humor. And when she wants to, she can be adorably sweet.</p><p>It's a shame, of course, because nothing can happen. He did promise Emma he'd stay away, and he intends to keep his promises now.</p><p>He pours himself an after-dinner drink of whiskey. It's more than a generous pour, but hell, he's legal to drink in England, so he supposes he has the right to get good and buzzed at dear old mum's house.</p><p>The kitchen is empty, with mother and this Walter fellow in the family room, talking by the fireplace in hushed tones, and Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina upstairs, probably chatting about god knows what, or watching some movie…</p><p>What type of movies does Regina like, he wonders?</p><p>She doesn't seem much for romantic comedies. But he wouldn't place her in the horror genre, either. She has a sense of humor, perhaps something quick and quirky, like The Royal Tenenbaums, or Clue, or…</p><p>"Pour me a glass of that," Emma says, taking a seat at the barstool on the end of the island.</p><p>Robin does as he's told, filling it first with ice, then pouring a small amount into the glass. Emma doesn't argue with the weakness of the drink, she just takes it and sips.</p><p>"Where's Regina?" he asks innocently.</p><p>"Taking a shower. Mary Margaret is having boy trouble again, she's drafting another one of those letters she will never send, just to get it out of her system."</p><p>Robin laughs and grimaces, sharing a knowing look with Emma.</p><p>"What were you and Regina talking about earlier?" The sudden shift in the conversation startles him a bit, but Emma looks intent, focused on getting an answer.</p><p>"When?" Robin asks innocently.</p><p>"You two went off together in the middle of dinner and don't think I didn't pick up on it. So what were you talking about?"</p><p>"Now, that is none of your business," Robin teases.</p><p>"You didn't try and pick her up, did you?" Emma groans.</p><p>"Now, now, a gentleman never kisses and tells," he chides.</p><p>Emma knows he's kidding, and though she tries to look unamused, she doesn't turn her head in time to hide the smirk that overtakes her face. "Very funny. But I'm serious, Robin, I've had friends... but never a friend like <em> this. </em>And you know it's hard for me to get close to people. So seriously lay off her, because if you end up leading her on and hurting her it will ruin things between us. And I'd hate that because I just... I feel so connected to her. It's like she's my soulmate, okay?"</p><p>He raises his eyebrows and wags them at her teasingly. "Maybe she's <em> mine </em>."</p><p>"Please, you just want to fuck her," Emma groans.</p><p>He shakes his head in earnest, because it's not all that.</p><p>"Oh, come on. I saw the way you looked at her when you first saw her. If you were a cartoon your jaw would have dropped to the floor, eyeballs bugged out of your sockets, and you would have made that <em> ah-woo-gah! </em>sound."</p><p>He laughs, and well, she has a point. "She's… very pretty."</p><p>Emma rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Look, when I first met her I had just intended on teasing you, since you seemed so worried about us ending up together. Yes, she's stunning, and that caught me off guard, but I was truly only trying to get a rise out of you."</p><p>"So you're going to leave her alone?"</p><p>"I can see why you like her. She's witty, clever, has an excellent sense of humor… and she's brave and strong. Emma, I wouldn't do anything to push Regina away from you, okay?"</p><p>Emma looks at him skeptically. "Oh my god — you actually… you have a <em> crush </em>on her?"</p><p>"Crushes are for middle school boys. I'm a man."</p><p>"That's debatable. And for fuck's sake just tell me what you two were talking about."</p><p>"None of your business, nosy."</p><p>"Well it must have been something serious. You're walking around with that same expression on your face that you had when you won those front row tickets to Oasis."</p><p>He smiles and shakes his head. Busted, it seems. When did he become so transparent. "I like her," he admits, "she's interesting. And we exchanged numbers, just so you know, but she's with someone, and I'm not going to be the guy to get in the middle of all that. We will just be friends."</p><p>"She's not <em> with </em>Graham. And please, you guys have been eye fucking each other from the moment you met," Emma groans.</p><p>"Oh, has she?" Robin asks, letting a proud smirk drift across his face. Emma freezes, gives that look she does when she's been caught. She meant it, it seems. Regina really had been eyeing him. "Honestly, I didn't think she was interested, but now that you say that…"</p><p>"Robb-<em>i</em><em>nnnn </em>…"</p><p>"Just kidding," he promises, "and I've apologized for what happened with Lily like a dozen times, you have to get over that. I was young."</p><p>"You've never apologized to Mary Margaret for Marian," Emma reminds.</p><p>"That was complicated. There were real feelings there. I can't regret that. And we aren't on bad terms, Marian and I."</p><p>"Mary still lost a friend."</p><p>"I don't think Marian was the friend to Mary Margaret she believes she was. She was four years older than her. She was a mentor, more than anything. And Mary looked up to her, sure, but she wasn't close to her the way you and Regina are. Otherwise I'm sure the friendship would have survived our relationship."</p><p>He's made a good point and it pains Emma to admit it, but admit it she does with a grunt and another swallow of whiskey.</p><p>"Well, Regina has been through a lot. I don't want her to get hurt again. And if my brother was the reason…"</p><p>He can't help but tease poor Emma, so he asks, "Why aren't you afraid that she will hurt me? She wanders in here in that tight little skirt with those boots and that scoop neck shirt, and then she goes and starts cooking for us, and just about breaks my heart by shutting down all my little jokes —"</p><p>"Shut <em> up </em>Robin," Emma says with a groan. But she's smiling at him, and it's clear she understands this is all in jest. "If that's all, I'm going back upstairs. It's good to see you again. I miss you, you know? It's weird, our whole childhood I only saw you once or twice a year, but now that we're older it feels like forever when it's been a few months. We should visit more."</p><p>"We should," Robin agrees. And when she starts to walk back upstairs he calls out to her. "And… Em?" She spins around, asks a quiet little <em> Hmm? </em> that makes him smile. "I promise not to hurt her," he says, and something tells him that <em> this </em>is a promise he can easily keep.</p><p>And keep it he does, for the most part. He keeps that promise through heartfelt talks and cuddles and secret kisses that always are supposed to be meaningless but never are. He keeps the promise as he finally convinces her to date him, and later, as he marries her and has a child with her, he still keeps that promise.</p><p>He does break that promise, one dark and cold Thanksgiving many years in the future. But he makes up for it, in so many ways that even Emma forgives him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>